


cooking

by sleepiemaggie



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, and also distracts him a bit, rin helps haru cook., this sucks i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepiemaggie/pseuds/sleepiemaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "due to living in dorms and eating cafeteria food for the past 5 years, rin is a disaster cook." - anonymous. rated t for curses and suggestive themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cooking

**Author's Note:**

> not exactly what i think the anon wanted, but i'm so done with this prompt.

The first time Rin tries to cook dinner for Haru and himself, he nearly burns down the Nanase household.  Haruka decides then that he’s never allowed to use the stove, oven, or microwave ever again.  Okay, _eventually_ he lets him use the microwave, but the stove and oven always stay forbidden.

Since, when it’s just the two of them, they almost never eat out, Rin feels guilty leaving all the cooking to Haru, even if it’s for the best.  Haru knows this, and he tells him constantly that it’s fine, but that doesn’t help Rin feel any better.  So Rin decides that he’ll help him.

Haru tells him he doesn’t need to, but he persists, so the smaller of the two points to a cabinet and tells him to set the tray.  Rin, touchy as ever, steps behind him and reaches up to open the cabinet, pulling out a pair of plates and bowls.  He makes sure to leave a lingering touch on Haru’s shoulder as he places them on the tray sitting on the counter.  Haruka rolls his eyes, weary of his antics, but not moving from his cooking.

The next thing he asks of Rin is to get him a few spices and other ingredients from the cupboard.  Rin agrees to the favor wordlessly, taking a minute to search for the specific things Haru’s asked for.  He returns next to Haru’s side by the stove after a moment, placing the additional ingredients down.  His boyfriend mumbles a thanks, his eyes never leaving the fish sizzling in the skillet as he cooks.

Rin waits for more instructions, but Haru stays quiet, focusing on his mackerel.  He shoves his hands into his pockets, frowning slightly as he asks, “Anything else I can do?”

“No,” Haru replies, his back to him.  He throws a pinch of spices into the skillet, and it makes a sizzling sound.  “There’s really nothing else to do but wait now.”

The taller one nods, bored, resting his forearms on the counter next to the stove.  He watches as Haru prepares the fish, endeared by his cute focused look.  The cook is aware of the eyes studying him, but he pays them no mind.  Rin rolls his eyes at this, and he moves closer to wrap his arms around the other’s waist.  Haru turns his head halfway to glare at him shortly, but Rin just leans in and kisses his cheek.

Nevertheless Haru returns to his work, asking occasionally for Rin to grab him different utensils.  Rin just hugs the other tighter and obeys, nuzzling his head into the crook of his neck and kissing his skin occasionally.

When he starts to bite, though, Haruka elbows him – _hard_ – and Rin stumbles away, clutching his stomach in pain.

“The fuck, asshole?!” he gasps, slumping against the opposite counter.

Haru doesn’t look away from his mackerel as he says, “You were distracting me.”

His crimson hues widen.  “You didn’t need to fuckin’ elbow me, though!” he exclaims, obviously angry.  “Shit, that really hurt.  I hope you know that.”

His boyfriend gives him a momentary sideways glance and returns to his work.  “Sorry,” he mutters, almost inaudible over the sound of the sizzling fish.  “I’ll make up for it later.  Promise,” he tells him, fighting a blush.

Rin’s eyes widen again, and his frown goes away almost instantly.  “You better hurry up with that, then,” he advises, walking over to the other again, giving him another kiss on the cheek.

Haru grins a small grin and kisses his lips teasingly.  “I’ll take my time, if you don’t mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> i promise the next one will be better, omg. in the meantime, comments and kudos would be greatly, greatly appreciated!


End file.
